


Hot Night

by BadWriter69



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Masturbation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWriter69/pseuds/BadWriter69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After this incident, Tatsuki vowed to NEVER do that again. Besides, turning into a guy, if only for a day, was traumatizing enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much a crack!fic, something I started writing on tumblr. Uryuu is sorta OOC in some parts, but I tried to make it work.

It was a hot night. Hotter than usual in Karakura. Though it was now night time, the temperature hadn’t changed much from the day time. Tatsuki laid in bed, trying to fall asleep. She had kicked the covers off of her. They now laid on the floor next to her bed. She was wearing nothing but a tank top and some underwear. Her now long hair laid spread across her pillow and the top part of her bed.  
As she breathed in the humid air that surrounded her, she only had one thought. Damn it’s hot in here. She got up to open her window, hoping that there was at least a small breeze tonight. As soon as the window was opened, a very small breeze flew through the room. “It isn’t much, but it’s something.” She walked back over to her bed, and laid down once again. With her fan running and her window now opened, the temperature in the room became more tolerable.  
Tatsuki laid there, and subconsciously began to caress her stomach. She wasn’t really paying attention to what she was doing, only focusing on the cooler air. Her fingers moved higher on her stomach, eventually reaching her breast. As her hand slid higher, her shirt also rose, sliding above her bare breast. Having her nipples exposed to the air sent a shiver down her spine. Slowly, her fingers played with one of her nipples. The sensations made her heart beat faster, and her body squirm. She began to notice a warm feeling pool between her legs as she pinched and pulled on her nipples. Tatsuki hesitated for a second. She had never really done that before, and was starting to feel a little embarrassed. “It’s not like there’s anyone around.” She said to herself. Taking a deep breath, she slid her other hand down her stomach, and tucked her fingers under the edge of her panties.  
She felt like her entire body was beginning to react, even though she hadn’t done anything yet. She slid her middle finger between her folds, and began to massage slowly. A short and muffled moan escaped her. She continued to rub herself, eventually applying more pressure and another finger. She slid her fingers a bit lower until it reached her entrance. One finger was inserted, making her moan out in pleasure. “Ahh~” In and and out her finger went. Her thumb found her clit, and continued to massage it at a faster pace. Another finger entered her hole, increasing the pleasure. She tried not to moan too loudly, paranoid that someone would hear her. Her bed shook as she rocked her pelvis into her fingers trying to create a rhythm. “Nnnnngh yess~” was all she could say.  
The heat at the base of her stomach began to intensify. She felt it coming. Her release was drawing near. As the pressure began to build higher and higher, her fingers moved faster and faster. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes tight. “Uuaaahh!~” Her entire body spasmed, riding out her very first orgasm. While her fingers began to slow down, her hips continued to buck on their own.  
Finally, her body calmed down. Tatsuki laid there on her bed, panting heavily. Sleep began to over take her. Her eyelids felt heavy, and her body felt weak. Slowly, she turned over to her side and closed her eyes. It was still hot as hell in her room and outside, but it no longer phased her. At least, not at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much chapter 1, but from Uryuu's perspective.

“This is ridiculous. I’ve been patrolling for over 2 hours now, and there has been nothing.” Uryū Ishida was feeling a bit irritated. It was late in the evening on one of the hottest days in Karakura, and he was stuck running around karakura, looking for the hollows that weren’t there. “Honestly, I should just go home. Nothing is going on tonight.” On that note, Uryū turned around and swiftly made his way back home. 

From rooftop to rooftop, he jumped. He made sure to be careful this time around. Because it was so hot out, people were sure to have their windows open. He didn’t want to risk some watching him jump around at this time of night. ‘That’s the last thing I need right now. Having to explain myself to some random person.’ 

As he made his way closer to his home, he took a glance at a house nearby. He felt a familiar reiatsu emanating from it, so he stopped. He was only curious to see who it was. He had no intention of staying any longer than a few seconds. That’s when he saw Tatsuki walking over to the window of, what he assumed, was her bedroom. She stepped closer, then opened the window. Instantly, Uryū noticed what she was wearing: practically nothing. She only had on a tank top and some underwear. Her long hair cascaded down her back, and swayed slightly as she walked back over to her bed. She laid down and closed her eyes.

It was about a minute or two later that Uryū decided that it was perhaps time to leave. That’s when he saw her fingers move gently over her stomach. Why am I still watching her? I’m being an idiot. He stood up to finally walk away, but then saw something that stopped him. Her hand had risen her shirt above her breast, leaving them exposed. He was frozen where he stood. All he could do was watch how the moonlight shined through her window, and cover her with its light. When her fingers began to play with her nipples, he sat back down. His eyes were completely glued to her now. 

He continued to watch her as she slid her other hand down her stomach. He wasn’t expecting for her to keep going. His eyes widened when he saw her slip her fingers in her panties. “This is wrong.” He said to himself. “I shouldn’t be watching her do this!” Although he said these things, he didn’t move an inch. He continued to sit there and watch her as she now touched herself. 

He watched as her fingers began to move. It was a bit hard to see with her underwear covering her fingers, but he could still see the outlining of her fingers through the fabric. Looking at her face, he could tell that she was enjoying it. Her eyes were closed, and her lips were parted slightly. Her chest moved up and down at a steady pace. At first it was slow, but it soon picked up speed. His gaze moved down from her face to her exposed breast once again. Subconsciously, he licked his lips as he watched her breast move. 

Even from his distance, he could hear her breathing and her moans. The sounds of “Ahh~” and “Nnngh~” escaped from her mouth and into his ears. Her body started rocking, making her bed creak. The combination watching her pleasure herself and hearing her excited moans was having an effect on him. He looked down at himself, and saw the obvious bulge in his white pants. ‘Dammit.’ 

The sounds of her moans becoming a bit louder drew his attention back to her. Her reiatsu became wilder and uncontrollable. Her hips were rocking against her fingers. Uryū’s own breathing began to shorten. His mouth was dry, and his member was aching to be set free. Suddenly she yelled out a loud moan. Right then and there, she had climaxed. If it were possible, Uryū’s eyes became wider. Tatsuki’s breathing began to slow down. Her body calmed from it’s orgasm. He also noticed that her reiatsu had calmed. 

Never before in his life had he seen someone do this. He was shocked, but severely turned on at the same time. After she turned over and fell asleep, that’s when he finally found his legs and ran the rest of the way home.

When he finally reached his house, he sat on his couch for a minute. I can’t believe I just watched her do that... He felt like an absolute pervert; completely ashamed of himself. But there was nothing to do about it now. What was done is done, no taking back what he just saw. Thinking back to what he saw made him aware again of his little problem. “I need a shower. A very cold shower.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short, just like the first one. I didn't intend for the chapters in this fic to be really long in the first place. But, I will try to make the rest of the chapters longer.

It was the sound of birds chirping that woke Tatsuki up the next morning. The sun shined through her window, casting its bright light over her face. It was a beautiful morning; and after last nights ‘activity,’ her body felt great. Today’s gonna be a good day she thought to herself. With a smile on her face, she quickly got out of bed to go take a shower. 

The exact moment she stood up, she instantly knew that something was wrong. Something… Something doesn’t feel right. Her body felt heavier; like there was extra weight in places where it didn’t belong. As she examined her surroundings, she also realized that everything seemed… shorter? Tatsuki’s only about 5ft 2. So why did all of her furniture suddenly seem so small? “The hell is wrong with me today—!” She stopped talking immediately. Her voice. It was deep! Too deep for it to just be a result of her just waking up. 

“W-What’s going on! What the hell is wrong with my voice!?” She began to panic, but tried to calm herself down. “I’m probably just getting a cold or something. Yeah, that’s it.” She took a deep breath and walked over to her closet. She walked past her mirror, and only took a quick glance at herself. What she saw completely terrified her. “W-WHAAA! WHAT THE HELL!?!” 

She was a guy.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?” She was freaking out. Somehow overnight, she had turned into a boy. “How could this even happen!?” She asked herself a million questions for which she didn’t have the answer. Tatsuki stared at herself in the mirror and examined her new, hopefully temporary, body. 

She was taller, maybe 5’8”. Her face pretty much looked the same, but more boyish. Her hair was shorter, about to her shoulders and layered. She had lean muscle. Because she was still wearing her, now too small, shirt from the night before, she could easily make out the six pac abs. 

She looked further down her body, and instantly stopped when she saw ‘it.’ The part of the male body that she almost forgot about. “O-Oh God! I’VE GOT A FUCKING PENIS!” She started panicking again, pacing around her room. She calmed herself down and began to think. ‘Who could help me with this. Hime? No, I REALLY don’t want her to see me like this. I don’t want anyone seeing me this way!’ She stopped pacing when she finally had an idea. “Kisuke! That creepy old man should be able to figure this out!” Not wanting to waste any time, she quickly ran to her parents room to borrow some of her fathers clothes to get dressed. She was almost out the door, until she realized that she had to pee. 

“Dammit!”  
It took her another 20 minutes to work up the courage to use the bathroom, and another 15 to actually do her business. “Why is this damn thing so hard to aim” she ask herself as she sneaks out of her house. I don’t wanna risk anyone seeing me like this. Tatsuki decides to climb out of her window, thinking that it would be less suspicious. Little did she know, she was being watched.


End file.
